<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Enough by betaFoam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308323">It's Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betaFoam/pseuds/betaFoam'>betaFoam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Drug Use, Good Theo Raeken, Graphic Description, M/M, Sad Liam, Trigger Warnings, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, changed Liam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betaFoam/pseuds/betaFoam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me forget.</p><p>Let me be free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Umm. Idk how to describe this but it's gonna be sad, really sad in the beginning and hopefully it'll get better. It revolve around Liam and the events after the ending of Teen Wolf.<br/>Hope you Enjoy!<br/>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Liam… Liam was not okay. His life began to tear down and there was nothing he could do about it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After the hunters were defeated at the hospital, Liam thought things were going to get better. No one died from his pack died, his friends and family are safe, and the remaining hunters dispersed. Then there was Theo. He was casually leaning against his truck when Liam saw him. “We won” he said now standing in front of Theo.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yea. I guess we did” Theo muttered.</p><p class="p1">“You wanna…” Liam began to say but was cut off.</p><p class="p1">“Scott gave me permission to leave” he said quietly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Liam stared at him for a moment surprised at what Theo said. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times and eventually he just said, “Oh.”</p><p class="p1">“Yea” Was all Theo said.</p><p class="p1">“Are you… Do you want to leave?”</p><p class="p1">Theo shrugged. “There’s not much here that makes me want to stay.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With that Liam thought to himself thinking that he and Theo had a moment in that elevator. Thought there was a connection that formed between them. That they would get closer after the fight with the hunters. They did make a good team after all. “Nothing?” Liam said out loud.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Not really no.” Liam kinda broke inside hearing those words from Theo. ‘Maybe it was just me’ he thought to himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“W-When are you leaving?” Liam stuttered.</p><p class="p1">“Now actually, I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Theo opened his driver’s door and got in. Liam wanted to say something but Theo’s car started to roar to life and he was backing into the road. Liam wanted to shout, scream, do something to make Theo come back but… he just couldn’t. And by the time he thought of something to say to Theo, he was already out of view.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Was I not enough to make you stay’ Liam thought as tears ran down his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is very graphic, are as graphic as I can write it.<br/>Mentions of blood, corpses, death.</p><p>Idk why I'm writing this but.... here it is</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">After Theo suddenly left, things went down hill from there.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Things were going well for a couple weeks. The older pack members went off to college are went travelling while the younger members went back to finishing school. Liam was able to boost his grades up with the help of Mason, he and Nolan became to be on good terms and help each other out leading their lacrosse team. Everything was peaceful, normal, and Liam couldn’t be happier about it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Then suddenly, while he was scrolling on his phone on his bed, he felt a sudden pain in his chest. He dropped his phone and began clutching at the pain he was feeling. It didn’t stop there because he eyes began to sting. After a few seconds, the pain disappeared.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Weird.” Liam said out loud.</p><p class="p1">Then a ‘ding’ came from his phone, it was from Scott. When he opened it, Liam immediately went to his bathroom toilet and vomited. The picture that was sent through Scott’s phone was imbedded within Liam’s mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was a picture of both Scott and Malia, who were chained to an electric fence. Bruising and large deep cuts could be seen all over their bodies. However that wasn’t the worse part of it all. Though it could be seen that their bodies have went through some major torcher, their heads were no where to be seen. Only a pile of blood was gushing out from the top of their torso. Scott’s and Malia’s heads were ripped off from their torso’s and they laid at the foot fo their bodies. Their eyes were wide open and lifeless.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Liam continued to vomit out the contents within his stomach, while tears started to flow down his cheeks.</p><p class="p1">“Why is this happening?” He thought to himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Eventually Liam threw up everything he had inside of him. He was now sitting against the wall quietly sobbing. His eyes were filled with tears but also a deep fear. Even though the image of both Scott and Malia kept replaying in his head, he also kept remembering the three words that were captions below the image.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Who is next?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>